


A Valentine's Day Ghost Story

by rennaissance_woman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rennaissance_woman/pseuds/rennaissance_woman
Summary: The torch was passed to the new generation. Can those lost in history be found?
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22
Collections: Strictly Dramione Valentine’s Day Fic Exchange Fest





	A Valentine's Day Ghost Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grace_lou_freebush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_lou_freebush/gifts).



> This story is a work of fiction. The characters do not belong to me. I just sneak into the owner's playground and play with her creations when she is not looking.
> 
> This is written in response to Strictly Dramione's Valentines Day Fic Exchange Fest

August 2, 1998

Hermione had not visited with her grandmother as much as she would have liked since she began Hogwarts. She used to spend weeks during the summer with her, however; as tensions in the wizarding world rose, Hermione distanced herself from her extended family to keep them safe. The end of the second wizarding war brought Hermione a sense of relief . She restored her parents memories and they moved back home. Explaining to them what had driven her to take such drastic action against them, without their knowledge or consent, had been her most difficult task since undertaking a search for Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. Her parents had been livid, understandable so. Since beginning her schooling at Hogwarts, Hermione had hidden many things about her time in the wizarding world from her parents. She knew they world have protected her the best they could, she was afraid they would have removed her from Hogwarts. After many discussions, Hermione and her parents understand each other better. As parents, they feel that it is their right to protect Hermione, but she will do anything in her power to protect her family. She would do it again, with the knowledge that if there is a next time they will discuss it as a family and a decision will be made together. 

Hermione had spent her time since the Final Battle with her family. Enjoying watching the telly and having lively debates with her father. She also found herself bonding with him over his love of Bond films and golf. Hermione and Helen Granger thoroughly enjoy spending time together shopping for clothes and books. They also discovered their love of sugar free baking. Working together they have created many beautiful cakes and treats. It is their love of baking that brought Hermione to her grandmother’s home today. Hermione and her mum made tiramisu for Grandmother Granger. It was a lovely day, Hermione quite fancied the drive to deliver the cake to her grandmother. Josephine Granger was certainly spry for her years. She still maintained her own garden, growing beds of perennials and tomato plants brought her joy since her husband’s death several years before. Her pride and joy were the heirloom roses she pampered. She won prizes with them every year. Enjoying tea and cake with her Grandmother Granger in the gazebo of her beautiful heirloom rose garden is a wonderful way to spend a warm summer afternoon. 

Staring across the white, Bistro table at Hermione Josephine asked, “What are you going to do after the summer, dear?”

Hermione smiled at her, “I am going back to finish my last year. Our headmaster past away at the end of my sixth year, so I took last year to let things settle down before I continued my studies.”

Josephine looked thoughtfully at Hermione, her crystal blue eyes sparkling at her. One could almost see the gears turning in her mind. 

“Before you go home today I have something I want to show you.”

“Alright, grandmother. I really enjoyed coming to see you today. Your garden gets more beautiful each time I see it.”

Josephine smiled, looking around at her roses and flower beds. “It is a lovely garden, I love spending time with my flowers myself. They make me happy. This garden kept me going after I lost your grandfather.” There was a wistful look upon Josephine’s face. Without one salt and pepper hair out of place from the chignon she was wearing Josephine was the picture of quiet elegance, underneath there was a spark of mysterious playfulness. 

With a sharp nod of her head and a purse of her lips, Josephine said, “Come Hermione. Let us go into the library.” Standing up they began to gather their dishes. Hermione followed her grandmother into her home, she was quite intrigued by her behavior. She has always been a very straight forward individual. It seems that grandmother is hiding something from me, and she is really enjoying herself. 

A short while later, Hermione was seated in a wing-back chair across from her grandmother. The library was decorated in a feminine style. Comfortable chairs covered in chintz fabric, floral curtains drawn over the bay window overlooking the garden, and lace doilies under Tiffany lamps completed the decor. It was a cozy room, perfect for curling up in front of fire with a good book and a cup of tea. Grandmother Granger was perusing one of her many bookshelves, searching.

“Do you need some help finding what you are looking for, Grandmother? I will be glad to help you.” Hermione was quick to offer, so happy to spend a few extra minutes with her but also impatient to learn what her grandmother is hiding. 

“No, dear,” she answered. Reaching to her left, she removed a worn book. “I found what I am looking for.” Making her way across the library, Josephine took a seat in the chair across from Hermione. Setting the book down on the table to the left of her chair Josephine looked in Hermione’s eyes. 

“I am going to tell you something Hermione. Something that I should have told you many years ago. Don’t be upset with me. I made a promise long ago that I was bound to keep locked away until such time that I deemed it safe to pass on.”

Hermione was astounded at her grandmother’s behavior. She was so hesitant, it was clear that she was leery of violating a trust placed in her.

“Have you every heard of Isabella Granger? She was a cousin of mine.” 

Hermione shook her head.Her parents are only children, as such had never had many stories to tell Hermione about other family members.

“We were close when we were little. She and I looked so much alike, we could have been sisters. We used to play tricks on our parents. Oh, we drove them to distraction. When she turned eleven she was sent away to school. A school for very gifted children. She was able to study some very interesting subjects in school, things I wished that I could study. Alas, I could not go to school with her, it was by invitation only. We stayed in touch with each other for quite some time after she left for school. She died many years ago, years before you were born. The reason I am telling you about Isabella, is that I know your secret.” Josephine smiled impishly at Hermione.

Hermione was dumbstruck. Never in a million years would she ever have guessed that her grandmother would know about the wizarding world. Tread carefully Hermione. She could be talking about any school.

“Grandmother, I don’t know what you mean?”

Josephine scoffed, “Don’t be cheeky dear. I know about Hogwarts. I know that you could not tell anyone. I don’t know what but I do know that something terrible happened in your world last year. I have suspected for a while that there was a reason you never came around until this summer.”

Hermione was quiet for a long moment, thinking to herself about her grandmother’s perception. Well, Hermione. In for a penny. 

Hermione took a deep breath, hoping to steady her nerves. She had to be careful. She did not want to scare her grandmother.

“There was a war. Things had been bad for years. Many people were killed, families torn apart. All because of a madman’s lust for power. My friends and I did what we could to help the war effort.”

Josephine took in Hermione’s body language, her downcast eyes and the way she was holding her left arm. There is more to that or my name isn’t Josephine Granger. 

“I suspected it was something like that. But, tell me the truth, is it over now?”

“Yes it is. I am going to Hogwarts on September 1st and hope for a nice, quiet school year. I want to go to my classes and spend time in the library and write essays.” Hermione was adamant. All she wanted was to let things be normal.

“There is the Hermione I want to see. I believe that I have something that can help you with that. At least it will help to keep you busy.”

Hermione was intrigued. “Oh, what is that?”

Josephine looked at the book in her lap. 

“I think that I am right in thinking that you do not know about the family mystery.”

Hermione shook her head. She had never heard anything of a mystery in the family.

“It seems that many years ago, our ancestor Lilliana Grainger was born in a small Scottish Highland. She was a special child, born to a family of hard working people. She received her gifts from her father, who became an instructor at a school for young witches and wizards when Lilliana came of age to attend the school. She grew to be a beautiful young woman who met a young man from France and fell in love. All that is known of her is from her young life, she disappears in history. This is Lilliana’s diary. My cousin found her book hidden in an alcove at Hogwarts. We thought it was amazing that we found something that an ancestor had touched and written in. Isabella gave this to me before she died. This is written in a language that I cannot read. I am entrusting this to you. Take it to your school and see if you can solve the mystery surrounding our family.” 

Josephine handed the diary to Hermione. As her hands touched the worn leather, a tingle went up her arm. Hermione gasped at the sensation. 

“I will do my very best to not let you down. I will find her and discover what happened to her.” Hermione held the book to her chest.

September 1, 1998  
10:35a.m.

The first day of school is always exciting. Stepping through the barrier at Platform 9 3/4 Hermione began looking for her friends, to see who was returning to school this year. She saw Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, and Neville Longbottom standing together. Luna Lovegood waved to her from across the platform. In a darkened alcove Hermione saw a group of Slytherins talking together, away from the crowd, Draco Malfoy among them. He has always stood out with his platinum blonde hair. He can’t help that. He casts an impressive figure. Hermione did not notice a pair of steel gray eyes following her movements.

Harry and Ron had opted not to return to Hogwarts, they had been offered positions in Auror Training. There were so many bad memories at Hogwarts, Ron lost his brother and Harry killed Riddle there. Those factors played a large role in their decision to not return to Hogwarts. It will seem strange at school without Harry and Ron. Maybe this year will be quiet without the boys here.

A flash of red caught her eye and Hermione looked to her right in time to catch Ginny as she ran to her. She had missed spending time with the Weasleys. 

“Ginny, I missed you so much! How are you?”

“Hermione. It’s so good to see you. I am ready to get this last year finished. How are you? We missed you this summer.”  
Summertime with the Weasleys had always been a happy, loud time, full of swimming, quidditch, and Molly’s good cooking. It was necessary to give them the chance to be together as a family. They needed the time to regroup as a family, to take pleasure in simply being alive. Hermione knew that time would be the only thing that would help the Weasley family. 

“I am doing well. My parents are home and we spent this summer being together. I picked up baking with my mum.”

“That sounds like fun, Hermione. Are you ready for school?”

“I am, well… I am ready for a normal year, a year with no trouble.” Hermione craned her neck looking behind Ginny trying to spot Harry and Ron. She was hoping to see them before she had to board the train. Finally, a head of messy black hair caught her eye. Harry was trying to cut through the crowd of students and parents, Ron hot on his heels. Hermione was glad to see them, she was beginning to wonder if they were going to see her and Ginny off to school. 

Harry was wearing a disgruntled look on his face when he finally caught up to them.

“Can you believe this?” he griped.

Hermione was confused. She looked to Ginny and shrugged, as if to say, huh. 

“What are you talking about, Harry?” 

Harry looked around at the throng of people. 

“All of these people with heart-eyes and goofy looks on their faces. I don’t know what they are staring at.”

Ron laughed, “I don’t know Harry. You would think you won a war of something.”

Hermione and Ginny just gazed at Harry, completely nonplussed. 

“Don’t give it another thought Harry. We know that you are just plain ordinary Harry. They will forget about you soon enough.” Hermione was quick to reassure Harry. He had always been bothered by attention.

“Thanks, Hermione. I can’t wait. Oh, I almost forgot. I want you and Ginny to have something while you are at school by yourselves.” Harry pulled a backpack off his shoulder. Handing it over, Ginny took it.

Hermione made a face. “What is in the bag, Harry? You know that we don’t need you two to take care of us.”

Harry and Ron shared a look. “It’s nothing like that Hermione. This is a survival bag, a boredom survival bag. There are some prank items in there, some trick wands, and some daydream charms. I also put in the map and my cloak. You never know when they will come in handy. We will feel better know that you have the tools necessary to cause trouble and get out of it close at hand. Fred and George even slipped a few new products in there.”

Hermione was amazed at the gesture. How thoughtful. I hope I can use the map to aide in my grandmother’s mission. 

“Thank you both. We will take good care of your bag and will return it safely at the end of the year.”

The Hogwarts Express blew it’s whistle.

Ginny and Hermione quickly hugged and kissed Harry and Ron. 

“We need to go. Can’t be late our very last train ride. I will see you both at Christmas.” Hermione ran for the Express and jumped on. She looked behind her to see Ginny with her lips pressed tightly to Harry’s. 

“Hurry Ginny!” Hermione shouted, straining to be heard over the engine. Ginny sprinted onto the train just as the doors swung shut.

The train ride, followed by the carriage ride had been uneventful. Hermione and Ginny had a compartment to themselves.They had been joined by Neville and Luna not long after the train pulled out of the station. They had a nice ride, catching up with each other about how their summers have gone. Neville and Luna were surprised to learn that Hermione and Ron were not in a relationship. We tried, but we have been friends for too long. We discovered that we want different things out of life. It might caused problems in their friendship to force a relationship between them. Hermione was glad to be friends with Ron, anything else would not be fair to him or her. The both of them have responsibilities to take care of. Ron has auror training to focus on and Hermione is determined to get as many N.E.W.T.S. as possible. 

Headmistress McGonagoll’s speech at the start of year feast was bursting with positive thoughts and wishes for a good term. She is determined to unite the houses. For too many years, dissension has been allowed to run rampant in this school. As of right now that stops. We just fought a war on our doorstep, I will not allow the rise of another dark lord. Within these walls, we are all family. Treat each other as such. 

Hermione was sitting on an overstuffed sofa in the new eighth year common room, listening to many different conversations going on around her. The common room was located close to the library down a corridor that had long been out of use. It was decorated in copper and teal with many wing back chairs and overstuffed sofas strategically placed. There was very few students returning for an eighth year, therefore, they will have classes with seventh years. The staff members felt that they needed their own common area and dormitories. All in all, it was a nice surprise at the end of a very long day. It will be nice to have a place to go at the end of the day that is quiet and away from loud, rambunctious young students. The only students that returned from Gryffindor beside Hermione were Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, and Seamus Finnegan. Returning from Hufflepuff is Hannah Abbott and Ernie Macmillan and Zacharias Smith. Romilda Vane and Parvati Patil returned from Ravenclaw. Slytherin House had the most returning students. Theo Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode, and Draco Malfoy. Looking around at the diverse eighth years Hermione was ready to put the last year behind her and move forward. 

Hermione had been lost in thought and did not notice there was anyone sitting with her on the sofa until Draco Malfoy spoke.

“Granger, I want to talk to you.” Hermione jumped, startled.

“Oh, Malfoy,” she said with her hand over her heart. “You scared me.”

“I apologize. That was not my intention.”

“That’s alright. I wasn’t paying attention. What did you want to talk to me about?” Draco Malfoy had been strangely quiet up until now. Looking at him, Hermione saw that he looked noticeably nervous. He was flexing his hands around a bottle of butterbeer and refusing to meet her gaze. A moment later, he mentally shook his head and focused on her. He took a deep breath and began to speak.

Hermione straightened up in her seat on the sofa. He is so serious. He hasn’t looked this serious since sixth year. That year was so hard on him. It looks as if he has not had a good night sleep in months. Hermione and Draco began talking to each other during sixth year when he was so stressed. They enjoyed spending time together without the animosity. They discovered that they had many things in common. The times they spent talking together soon led to more deep feelings.

“I have wanted to talk to you since the last time I saw you.” He means the night at Malfoy Manor. “I have never been so scared as I was the night you and Potter and Weasley were brought to the manor. I knew nothing good would come of it but I knew that it would be disastrous if Old Snakeface was to be called. You all would have been killed. I did not realize that the real danger was my crazy Aunt Bella. She has never been sane, but she was worse when she was broken out of Azkaban.” Malfoy was visibly upset. He was breathing hard and his eyes were glistening. “I never thought she would hurt you the way she did. I wanted to stop her. I really did. I hope you know that. But what could I do. She would have…” he had to stop talking as his breathing had become so labored it made it hard for him to continue.

Hermione leaned closer to him. She reached out with her hand and placed it on his arm, directly over his dark mark. She spoke softly to him. Hoping her words would calm him. 

“Draco, I want you to listen to me. There was nothing you could have done. She would have killed you if you had tried. You put enough doubts in their minds that they were not sure who we were. Doing so gave us enough time so Harry and Ron were able to get out of the dungeon and rescue me. You did the only thing you could have safely done. That is all that I would have ever asked you to do.”

“That may be true,” Draco said, significantly calmer. “But she tortured you. You will have to wear that mark on your arm for the rest of your life.” 

”Yeah, I can’t wash it off.” Hermione nodded. “We all have scars, some of ours are just out there for people to see. I am not going to let this scar affect the rest of my life. And I don’t want it to affect the rest of your life either.”

“Do you mean to say that you don’t blame me for what happened at the manor?” Draco looked unsure. 

This has been weighing on him for months. He must think I hate him. “Oh, Draco. I could never blame you for something you had no control over.” Hermione reached up to his face and brushed his hair off his forehead. “Now I don’t want you to think about that anymore. I am safe, you are safe, and the war is over.” 

Draco stared back at Hermione. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss on her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her and said, “I love you Hermione Granger.”

Hermione smiled up at him, “And I love you Draco Malfoy.” 

Time seemed to swiftly after that first night. Hermione filled her days with essays, dinners in the great hall, spending time with Ginny, and studying with Draco. For all of that she had hardly had a spare moment for herself. She was packing to go home for Christmas when she came across Lilliana’s diary. It was then that she remembered her promise to her grandmother. She felt bad for letting it slip her mind. She decided to remedy that right now.She took the book with her to the common room and made herself comfortable in a chair close to the fireplace. Opening the diary Hermione saw that it was written in Old English. Casting a translation charm, she settled in to read about Lilliana’s life. 

Hermione took no notice of the passing time until she got to the end of the diary. She had been reading for hours. She closed the diary and looked around. The common room was empty save for Draco, who was fast asleep in the chair next to Hermione’s. Casting a tempus charm Hermione saw that it was after midnight. Kneeling in front of Draco’s chair she gently shook him awake. 

“Hey, it’s late. We best get to bed.” 

Draco stretched and sat up straight. He smiled at her and said, ou were really lost in what you were reading. Was that for N.E.W.T.s?”

Hermione shook her head, “No, it is a diary my grandmother gave me. It was written by a woman named Lilliana Grainger, she was alive during the early 1100’s. She was the daughter of a man that was a professor here at Hogwarts during that time.”

Draco’s eyebrows rose above his hairline. “That is amazing. So what did you learn of her?”

“It is a tragic tale. There are gaps in her entries. From what I gathered, she was a student here at Hogwarts. Her father was very overbearing. She met another student when she was sixteen, her sixth year. They fell in love and had plans to elope after finishing school. Her father discovered their plans and locked her away. She called her father a traitor. From her entries it is clear that she knows her father did something to her intended, but she is not clear what. He just appears to have disappeared. She never saw him again.”

Draco was silent for a moment. “Where did your grandmother get this diary?”

Hermione grinned. 

“What?” Draco asked.

“My grandmother’s cousin was a student at Hogwarts. She found the book hidden in an alcove here somewhere in the school. She showed the diary to my grandmother. It is written in Old English and neither of them could read it. My grandmother has always known about Hogwarts, she never said anything because of her cousin. They were always close. I suspect she told my grandmother and swore her to secrecy. My grandmother passed the diary to me hoping I could read it and discover what happened to Lilliana.” 

“That’s amazing, Hermione.”

“Just wait. I’m not finished yet. My parents are only children and have always been interested in family genealogy. They have worked our family tree and have verified it back to the late 900s. Lilliana Grainger is an ancestor on my father’s side. They loose track of her after February 14, 1123.”

“Are you serious? Do you know what this means?”

Hermione smiled. “I am very serious. It means I have my work cut out for me. She is a lost Granger and my family wants to know what happened to her. She disappeared from history.” She was silent for a moment. Weighing her words carefully before she dropped a bomb in Draco’s lap.

“I think you will be interested in knowing what happened to her also.”

Draco was puzzled.”I am but why do you say that?”

Hermione took a deep breath. “Because her intended was a student that was born in France. His family emigrated when they were awarded land in what would later become Wiltshire.” Draco’s gaze was intent on Hermione’s, never blinking.  
“His name was Guillemme Malfoi. He too disappeared from history.”

Draco’s jaw dropped.”We have some work to do don’t we?”

Hermione nodded, her gaze thoughtful.

“The last line of the diary is potentially very helpful. It is a spell that can provide some insight into what happened to them. I think it needs to be read by two people together to make it work. Do you want to try it?” 

Draco thought for a moment. “Can I see the diary, please?”

Hermione handed it to him, her gaze hopeful. Draco carefully turned the pages, skimming some and reading the passages carefully that mentioned Guillemme Malfoi.

“My family takes our heritage seriously. Family is important to the Malfoy's. There have been ancestors that have been involved in questionable activities. We have always been a family that schemed to gain and keep their power. However, at the time this diary was written there were things going on in the Malfoi family that have always struck me as strange.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, they were fairly new to this country and despite being titled and wealthy, they had almost completely withdrawn from wizarding life in Britain. There was not a Malfoy to attend Hogwarts until sometime in the late 1500s. My instincts tell me that it is going to be attributed to Guillemme’s disappearance. Which incidentally is also February 14, 1123.”

Hermione pursed her lips, waiting. She could see the gears turning in Draco’s head. She knows he cannot resist a puzzle and loves a challenge. Especially when no one is being threatened. 

Draco raised his eyes to Hermione's, his irises sparkling with purpose. Together they leaned over Lilliana’s diary. The last line in their sights. They recited as on, “Videtur quod aliquis est in abscondito.”

Almost at once there was a flash of light and a gust of wind. A smell of mint hung in the air as the sound of heart wrenching sobbing filled the silence. It was a haunting sound that seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. 

Draco stood up and held his hand out to Hermione. 

“Let’s go find her.”

Hermione nodded, “I need to get something first. I’ll be right back.” She walked into her dorm room and found the backpack Harry loaned her at the beginning of term. She reached in and fished out his invisibility cloak.

Meeting Draco in the common room, she showed him the cloak and threw it over them as they headed into the corridor.

“Of course, you have Potter’s blasted invisibility cloak.” Draco scoffed. 

“Be nice, I have his map of Hogwarts, too.”

Draco said, “Oh? What is so special about the map?”

Hermione laughed softly, “I will tell you one day.”  
Walking down the corridor in silence Hermione and Draco listened to the sobbing, trying to locate it’s origin. The hallways were deserted at this late hour, but they were wary of professors that may be patrolling the school. Luck was with them this night. The sobbing became more clear the closer they got to the Charms corridor. They followed the sound to an empty classroom. As they walked in and removed the cloak a young woman in a white dress began to materialize. She was looking out the window toward the Black Lake. She was wearing a long white gown and appeared quite wet. Her hair hung in dripping tatters and her dress was plastered to her form. Her sadness permeated the room along with the scent of mint.

“Lilliana,” Hermione stated, “we found you.”

Lilliana gasped and spun around. Tears stained her cheeks, giving her a tragic expression. 

“You can see me?” Her voice was tinny.

“Yes. We found your diary and read the spell aloud. My name is Hermione and this is Draco.” She deliberately did not give their surnames. 

Lilliana started to cry, “It has been so long since anyone has seen me. Thank you.” She moved toward them. The air around them chilled as she drew closer. “How can I ever thank you?”

Draco spoke, for the first time. “We would like to help you, Lilliana. We feel that there is something else that you really need.”

Lilliana gazed at them, her expression not giving anything away. “How do I know you are sincere? You could be just like the traitor,” she spat out. 

Hermione was thoughtful. “I read your diary, Lilliana. I know who the traitor is. I can promise you that neither of us would ever treat you the way the traitor did. We only want to help you.”

Lilliana backed away. “I hid my diary. How did you come to read it?”

Hermione exchanged a glance with Draco. “My ancestor found it many years ago. It was passed to me from my grandmother.”

Draco put his arm around Hermione’s shoulders, drawing her to him. Lilliana turned her attention to Draco. Her gaze sharpened.

“Your face is familiar to me. What is your family name?”  
“My name is Draco Malfoy.”

Lilliana gasped. A few tears began to track down her face. 

“I once knew someone by the name. He was taken from me through treachery.”

Hermione grew misty eyed as Lilliana’s grief returned. This made her determined to help Lilliana.

“What happened to you, Lilliana? There is no record of you past Lupercalia.” 

“That is a very sad day, and it draws closer every day,” Lilliana said tragically. “When my heart was taken from me, I escaped from the traitor and ran toward the lake. I could stand it no more. I threw myself into its’ depths. I would not let him take anything else from me.”

Tears began to fall from Hermione’s eyes as Draco’s arm tightened around Hermione. Such a sad tale of betrayal, death, and oppression. 

“Oh, Lilliana,” Hermione said. “Tell me, what can we do to help you. I wish I could find your heart for you.”

“You can. He is here, somewhere in the castle. The traitor took him and hid him away from me.” Draco drew in a breath. ”There is one day a year that we can be reunited. Only on the day of lovers, Lupercalia, can this be accomplished. He must be freed on that date. The date of his death. Only then can we be together.” Lilliana’s haunting voice drifted further away as she vanished.

Hermione wrapped her arms around Draco. “What are we going to do?” she sobbed. 

Draco kissed her temple. “Don’t worry. I know where he is.”

Hermione leaned away from him to get a better look at him. 

“Are you serious? Where is he?”

Draco was silent for a moment. Gathering his thoughts.

“There is a phantom that haunts the corner of my dormitory. He never says anything, he just sits in the corner and stares at the wall toward the window. I tried to talk to him at the start of term. He never said anything. I know his name now.”

Hermione was dazed. “What a turn of events. In just a few months they will be together.”

The time had flown by since Christmas break. Between essays, studying for N.E.W.T.s, and spending time with Draco there had hardly been time for Hermione to catch her breath. At long last, Valentine’s Day arrived. Draco and Hermione had talked at length about it. They felt that the best thing to do was to approach Guillemme and talk to him. Tell him what happened. They were waiting until the common room emptied for the night. Around 11:00 they had the room to themselves. 

Draco looked at Hermione, “Are you ready?”

Hermione smiled, “Yes. Let us go free some trapped spirits.”  
She took his hand and they headed into his room.

Shutting the door behind them, Draco took his room in. Guillemme was in the corner, quiet as always.

Draco took the lead. “Guillemme, can you hear me?” 

The only reaction from the spirit was a flicker of his eyes in Draco’s direction. Draco tried again.

“We talked to Lilliana. We know what happened to you, we know who hurt you.” At these words, Guillemme seemed to become visibly distressed. The air began to get colder and Hermione caught a whiff of mint. 

Hermione said with a smile, “She is coming.” 

Draco looked at Guillemme, “You are free. The traitor is gone and he is never coming back. But Lilliana is here, she has been waiting for you. If you are ready to go to her, rise and come with us.” Draco turned and pulled Hermione with him into the common room. 

Lilliana was waiting in the center of the room, ethereal glow around her. She was smiling ear to ear. 

Guillemme stepped from the room and froze at the sight of Lilliana. He was struck by her beauty. He came to his senses and rushed to her. “My love. Is it really true? Are we free?”

Lilliana smiled through her tears, “It is my love. Let us go now.”

They embraced and with a whiff of mint and a swirl of mist they were gone.


End file.
